Moving On
by Solemn Angel
Summary: This fic takes places two years after the game. It centers mostly around Rikku. Tidus comes back and Yuna is dead. It's Rikku/Wakka.


Authors note- Hey everyone! This is my first fic so please go easy on me. This fic takes place two years after the game. It centers mostly around Rikku. Yuna has died in accident, and Tidus comes back. I'm sorry to all the Yuna fans out there (I'm a Yuna fan myself!! ^_^) , but I thought it would be story if she did. The story is Rikku/Wakka.   
  
  
Two years. It had been two years since sin had been defeated. These had been two very hard years for Rikku. First there was the loss of her friend Tidus, and then the loss of her cousin Yuna. Yuna had died about a year and a half ago in an accident when they reconstructing Zanarkand. She had a plan to totally redesign the city in memory of Tidus and Auron. It was finally done, but everyone thought it was so sad that she never got to see it. Even though these sad events had happened, one very good thing had happened to Rikku. She had developed a relationship with Wakka. He had comforted her during these rather depressing times. She grown rather close to him, and felt very fortunate to have him.  
  
All this time, while she was pondering these thoughts, she had been sitting on the beach in Besaid watching the sunset. This is what she had been doing every evening for the past month. She was unaware that for the past five minutes Wakka had been sitting behind her.   
  
"You okay? You look really glum." Wakka said  
  
"I'm okay, I've just been thinking." Rikku sighed.   
  
Wakka decided to leave it at, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to any more out of her. He unwillingly unwound his legs started towards his house.   
  
"Are you coming, Rikku?" Wakka said.  
  
"In a few minutes." Rikku replied. She watched Wakka walk towards his house, then resumed watching the sunset.   
  
She started thinking about Tidus. She missed him so much, as a friend. She did love him at one time, then she realized that he loved Yuna, and she could only be happy for her cousin, and let him go. She then got up, and started towards her hut. She was walking slowly, just taking in the sight of everything. She knew that she had to stop feeling sad, and forget about Tidus. He hadn't come back, and it had been two years. She had to face reality. He was never coming back. She started to walk a little faster when she saw something washed up on the beach. She couldn't even make out what it was from where she was standing. As she walked over closer to it, she realized it was a person. She then started running towards the person. When she got there, she discovered that he looked a lot Tidus. She told herself, no, it couldn't be Tidus, he was gone. Curiously, she turned the body over to only discover that it really was Tidus!  
  
"Tidus! Wake up, it's me, Rikku!" Rikku nearly screamed. She watched one of his eyes flutter open, and his hand start to move. He was waking up!  
  
"oh, hiya Rikku. Would you mind telling me where I am?" Tidus said cluelessly.  
  
"Your on Besaid, silly! Come on, lets get you to Wakka's hut! Everyone is gonna be so happy to see you!" Rikku said.  
  
"Okay! Hey, do you know where Yuna is? I really want to see her." Tidus said.  
  
Rikku didn't know how to tell him that Yuna was dead. He loved her, and would brake his heart if he knew she was dead. But, he had to know, and deserved to know the truth, so Rikku decided to tell him.  
  
"Um............ well you see Tidus, you've been gone for two years, and a lot has changed." Rikku said.  
  
"Well I knew that. But I want you to fill me in on everything so it seems like I was never gone! So start filling me in!" Tidus said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, well then I guess I should tell you about Yunie. Well, um........... Tidus, I really don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Tidus, Yunie is dead."   
  
Authors note- I thought this was a good place to stop! I should chapter two up soon! Please tell me what you think by giving me a review! Thanks ^_^! 


End file.
